Mi novia y yo
by ConnorKurasay
Summary: Todo puede pasar en la secundaria de Jump City, desde un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con la chica de tus sueños, conflictos mafiosos, bodas de ensueño, estúpidos musicales, sangre, celos, choques y puños. BBxRae
1. Pasado presente

_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la DC comics y Cartoon Network_

 _._

 _ **Mi novia y yo**_

…¿Aun me recuerdas?...

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Pasado, presente**_

El día en que conocí a Rachel no fue precisamente el día más grandiosos de mi vida, no me malinterpreten, ella es grandiosa, pero sinceramente hay ciertos cosas que me gustarían que hubieran sido diferentes.

Verán ese caluroso día de verano yo me encontraba haciendo una de mis actividades varias preferidas. Como encontrar junto a mi mejor amigo la manera de escabullirse a la sala de profesores, localizar el cajón de objetos confiscados, recuperar mis preciados comics. Cosas de adolecente promedio.

-¡Regresen aquí pequeños malhechores!

-¡Corre por tu vida Vic, corre!

Para variar el profesor de educación física debería ser capaz de poder alcanzarnos, pero por todos los cielos nunca lo he visto correr dos metros sin agitarse. El señor Monsieur Mallah es un gorila gigante que solo sabe dar órdenes a su pandilla de futbolistas tan sobrealimentados como él. Así que mientras corría abrazado a mi edición inédita del caballero de la noche que acababa de recuperar, sus jugadores-esclavos hicieron su aparición casi inmediata y comenzaron a perseguirnos por los pasillos. Tan ruidosos y enormes no nos perdían de vista ni aunque corriéramos por entre los demás alumnos, entre las clases, ni aunque le tiráramos sillas como obstáculos, o lo que sea, es por eso que luego de casi veinte minutos de andar en círculos por todo el instituto escolar de Jump city, decidí tomar la decisión más valiente.

-¡Vic sacrifícate por mí viejo!

-¡Estás loco!

-¡Uno de los dos tiene que vivir, y yo valientemente me elijo!-grite agitado con la enorme manada de futbolistas pisándonos los talones- ¿¡o tienes otra mejor idea?!

-Tu derecha, yo izquierda.

Así fue como Víctor tomó el pasillo hacia el comedor, y yo me lancé hacia mi no-izquierda. Pensé estúpidamente que la suerte estaba de mi lado cuando vi como nuestros perseguidores me olvidaban e iban en busca de la presa más grande, mi mejor amigo. Abracé mi historieta mientras seguía corriendo, así fue cuando….

De repente todo se puso en blanco, caí de espaldas con un dolor insoportable estallando en mi nariz.

Me revolqué en el lustroso y frio piso, con ambas manos sobre mi rostro unos segundos de dolorosa angustia y confusión, cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos y ver lo que sucedía casi me da un infarto.

Frente de mi recostado en el suelo, tomando con ambas manos su rostro estaba alguien.

Tardé unos minutos en comprender lo que había pasado, pues mi mente oscilaba entre las palabras y verbos: …correr…. Caer… dolor.. golpe…. falda….

Conclusión:

Choqué con alguien, choqué contra una chica. ¡Maldición!

Me puse de pie y me apresure a ayudarla.

-No sabes cuánto lo lamento, yo , yo…

-No me toques -respondió ella esquivando mis manos.

Recuerdo que en ese preciso momento analicé la posibilidad de lanzarme por la ventana y escapar de esa situación, no podía ponerse peor. Estaba en serios problemas. Una vez más musité una disculpa y me arrodille junto a ella sin saber que hacer realmente. Temblando y sudando frio.

-Hablo en serio…no me toques -volvió a advertirme ella sin dejar de presionar con su mano su mejilla derecha- solo quédate quieto ¿entendido?

Me detuve obediente. La vi ponerse de pie, acomodarse la falda del uniforme escolar y mirarme unos eternos segundos:

-Eres del salón "A"… Garfield Logan ¿verdad?-preguntó.

Asentí muerto de miedo, creo que nunca odie tanto mi nombre como en ese momento. Era mi final, ella sabía quién era, podía acusarme con la directora sin ningún problema, demandarme, poner una orden de restricción, cualquier cosa.

-Bien Garfield creo que deberías saber que te rompiste la nariz -suspiró- mira tus manos.

Sin creérmelo todavía, lo hice y me percaté de que ambas estaban empapadas de color rojo, por autoreflejo me toque la nariz. Un dolor agudo estallo en mi cabeza y se extendió por mi rostro. Era mi sangre después de todo.

Recuerdo haber corrido al baño para poder limpiarme todo el enchastre sobre mí y luego escapar por la ventana.

Al día siguiente me prepare mentalmente para afrontar todo el lio, había corrido por los pasillos, había chocado contra alguien para luego de alguna manera escaparme de la escuela.

Pero nada sucedió. Es más, algunos se preguntaron el porqué de la venda sobre mi nariz, pero nada más. Le pregunte a Víctor que rayos había pasado luego de que nos separamos por los pasillos el día anterior.

-Amigo, conseguí que me aceptaran en el equipo de futbol, eso pasó -exclamó orgulloso.

-Me refiero a lo que paso conmigo.

-¿No deberías saberlo tú?

-¡Solo dilo!

-Está bien Gar, veamos… te perdí de vista, volví a clase. Luego vino Rachel, ya sabes, la chica del salón "B", y le explicó a la profesora que te habías sentido enfermo y te retiraste de la escuela. Dijo que te vio en la enfermería, ella necesitaba algo de hielo porque se había golpeado el rostro en clase de gimnasia.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Así fue como conocí a Rachel Roth del salón "B", bueno me enteraría más tarde de quien era realmente, y desde ese día fue perseguirla, mirarla desde lejos. Sin agallas para agradecerle por lo que había hecho por mí, ni para disculparme por la contusión que le provoque en su mejilla derecha.

El tiempo pasó, y comencé a preguntarme si ya me habría olvidado.

"oye soy el chico que se rompió la nariz contra ti, ha pasado tiempo je je ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?"

De a poco y de tanto estar pendiente de ella, se convirtió en mi amor imposible. Ya sabes la chica por quien te desvives, pero eres incapaz de pronunciar palabra cerca de ella. No era el único, para colmo varios chicos ya desde entonces trataban de cortejarla, chicos por supuesto que no eran de mi salón. Más altos, atléticos e inteligentes. Y si Rachel, les decía que no, quedaba claro que yo no tendría ni la más mínima posibilidad.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tuvieron que pasar tres años desde el día en que la conocí. Y así es cuando llegamos al hoy, a este preciso momento.

Cuando estoy atravesando el patio escolar pacíficamente, y todo se vuelve blanco….

Caigo de espaldas sobre el césped empujado por una fuerza desconocida, confusión y dolor. Cuando al fin puedo abrir los ojos para poder encontrar explicación a lo que sucede casi me da un infarto.

Y mi mente oscila entre imágenes, palabras y verbos:

…..Patio escolar….todo el mundo volteando a ver….a….. Rachel Roth…... sobre mí…

-Solo quédate quieto –murmura ella ya sentada sobre mi, alejando mis manos con las suyas. Yo obedezco y la observo acercarse a mi rostro. Creo que oigo gritar a alguien a lo lejos, pero ¿qué importa?

Si en segundos puedo sentir sus labios contra los míos en un húmedo beso

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

¿Segundo capitulo?

 **Connor Kurasay**


	2. Golpe de estado

Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la DC Comics y Cartoon Netwok.

 **Mi novia y yo**

…Si las cosas van demasiado bien, es momento de desconfiar de todo…¡y correr!

 **Capitulo2: Golpe de estado**

Para los que piensen que soy un cobarde por nunca haber intentado hablar con Rachel en todo estos tres laargos años solo les diré que me enfrentaba a cosas mucho más grandes que yo, cosas que escapaban de mi total conocimiento teórico-práctico.

Diplomacia y política.

"¿Cómo es eso?" dirán. Pues en breves palabras señalaré que nuestros correspondientes salones tienen prohibido interactuar entre ellos. Somos algo así como enemigos mortales, perros y gatos, Batman y el pingüino, desde tiempos inmemorables hemos estado en conflicto.

Y con "inmemorables" me refiero al épico día que Jason escupió a Dick en la cara y se chingó la cosa. Una pelea de las mejores que he visto en mi vida. Aunque el resultado fue una enorme sanción para cada salón y el inicio de una bella enemistad, el combate fue sensacional.

Nadie sabía hasta entonces que ambos practicaban artes marciales. Fue como ver una película de Jakie chan, o jugar mortal combat. Sobre todo en la parte en que Dick lanza una patada voladora, hoo pero Jason contrataca con un giro y guaaa! Puchssss… caplúm!

Que tiempos…

Por eso siempre tuve en claro dos cosas:

Uno: jamás volvería a ver una batalla de tal magnitud como aquella entre Dick y Jason.

Dos: el hecho de que si me acercaba a la chica de mis sueños los resultados serían catastróficos

Solo me equivoqué en la primera.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Para ser mi primer beso estuvo de lujo. Bueno, es un decir, yo no hice nada. Solo me quede allí tirado sin creérmelo todavía, apenas si pude cerrar los ojos. Pero la extraña sensación de sentir contra tus labios otros más suaves, carnosos y resbaladizos, mezclado con nuestras respiraciones y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío podrían describirse como el maldito cielo y el bendito infierno juntos. Estoy seguro que cuando Rachel dio por terminado el contacto y me miró, mi rostro era el más acalorado e idiotizado de todos.

Y aunque no hay nada que deseara más que en lugar de ella me estuviera mirando sentada sobre mí, me volviera a besar nuevamente de manera tan inexplicable y sorpresiva, como hace dos segundos atrás, creo que es buen momento de analizar la situación un poco. ¡Cerebro quiero datos concisos ahora!

Me duele la espalda, no veo mis libros por ningún lado (no me importan realmente), hoy es martes, que bien se siente tener su trasero sobre mi estómago..mmm…Esto es muy bueno para ser verdad,¿Y los resultados catastróficos a los que siempre les temí?

-¡Te voy a matar!

Ho ahí están.

Giro un poco mi cabeza y doy con el origen de la amenaza. Nada menos que Tara, mi mejor amiga y compañera, corriendo hacia nuestra dirección, muy, muy enfadada. Bueno no hacía a mí realmente. En cuestión de segundos, antes de que poder reaccionar, ella ya está sobre Rachel blandiendo sus puños.

Mi primer impuso fue levantarme y correr a socorrer a la chica de mis sueños, pero cuando esta comenzó a responder los golpes ya no sabía a favor de quien debía acudir. Me quedé petrificado mirando como las dos intentaban sacarse los ojos mientras a mi alrededor atraídos por la escena, la multitud se amontonaba y alentaba la pelea, hacían apuestas, gritaban a favor y en contra.

Para los que tienen la creencia de que dos chicas peleándose en el lodo es algo sensual, no saben cuan equivocados están.

Fue escalofriante. Verlas tratar de matarse una a la otra alejó todo el calor de mi cuerpo y por poco también desaparece mi alma, miré hacia todos lados buscando ayuda, una explicación, algo que pudiera detenerlas. Vi a Wally y Roy empujarse entre ellos ordenándose uno al otro el ir a separarlas pero ninguno se atrevía.

¡¿Nadie?! ¡Ayuda, help, socorro!

Y pues al fin, Jade la chica diabólica del salón "B" se lanzó sobre ellas, las tomó por la cabeza a ambas he hizo chocar sus cráneos entre sí. Luego las empujó lejos una de la otra.

-¡Si alguna vuelve a ponerse de pie yo misma la destriparé!

Todo se quedó en silencio. Solo los quejidos de Rachel y Tara tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Aquí no hay nada que ver, circulen, circulen -dijo al fin Wally. Ahuyentando a la multitud

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El internet y las redes sociales son algo verdaderamente excepcional, fíjense que solo han pasado quince minutos de toda aquella pesadilla y ya hay un grupo wasap únicamente para hablar del tema, sin contar los numerosos videos de youtube que circulando de aquí para allá.

Solo quince minutos y he pasado de tener a una diosa sobre mi, besándome apasionadamente a terminar aquí sentado en la fría y gris oficina principal, esperando la distinguida presencia de un ser del inframundo, la directora madame Rouge.

Pero no estoy solo, a mi lado el intento de homicida de mejor amiga. Tara.

Y justo frente con sus ojos azules sobre nosotros, tamborileando sus dedos en el escritorio, haciendo rechinar sus dientes, mientras el aire entra y sale de su nariz abriendo sus fosas nasales a un ritmo desquiciante. ¡No lo soporto más!

-¡Deja de mirarme yo no hice nada! –gritamos a coro mi compañera y yo. Bajo presión estamos siniestramente sincronizados.

-No me digan –responde él- ¿y porque youtube dice lo contrario?

Así que ya vio los videos…

Presidente estudiantil Dick, alias ataque de nervios, alias paranoia Grayson. Pero para los amigos y la gente en general es quien se encarga de ver por ambos salones, si metes la pata él se hace cargo, si la jodes bien jodida, él se hace cargo. Es una noble tarea, noble porque estoy seguro de que nadie más quiere el puesto.

-No fue mi culpa -murmura Tara cruzándose de brazos- ella me provocó.

-¿Y que fue exactamente lo que te dijo para que reaccionaras de esa forma? ¿Qué sucedió exactamente entre ustedes dos? -pregunta Dick. Y me doy cuenta que estoy ochocientas veces más interesado en saber que él.

Tara suspira.

-La violencia nunca es la mejor opción.

Y hay que ver quien lo dice….

Interrumpiendo un asunto de suma importancia, entra a la oficina sin golpear la puerta. ¿Adivinen quien acaba de llegar?. Si es nada menos que Jason, alias el chico que todos desearían ser porque se ve estúpidamente sexi con sus pantalones ajustados de cuero, el rebelde Tood.

Le voy a perdonar tal acto solo porque trae consigo a mi magullada Rachel.

Y hablando del tema.

Apenas traspasa el umbral de la puerta, puedo ver rasguños, y los varios pequeños cortes en sus brazos, su uniforme todo desarreglado y su mejilla color turquesa.

Ho Rae-rae ¿qué han hecho contigo? No la había visto tan mal desde que choqué con ella en los pasillos. Me mira, la miro y y pasado tres segundos, no tengo de otra alternativa más que voltear el rostro entre avergonzado por el beso y la golpiza. Lo cual es gracioso porque ninguna de las cosas fue mi culpa, aquí yo solo estoy como testigo de los acontecimientos.

¿Y todavía se preguntan porque odio la diplomacia?

-¿Hey te encuentras bien?-pregunta Dick muy cortésmente.

-De lujo-responde ella sin mirarlo- tan bien como puedes sentirte luego de ser atropellada por un tren. Un. Descerebrado. Tren.

…

…..

-¡Te voy a matar!

Y ahí vamos de nuevo. Me interpongo entre las dos, para evitar que los puños de mi compañera lleguen al rostro de Rachel en mi extraño intento en parecer más valiente de lo que fui en el patio. Dick la sujeta de los hombros la obliga a sentarse de nuevo.

-¡Ya fue suficiente por hoy! ¡Quietas las dos!

¿Porque tanta violencia?

-Por cierto Dick–chasquea la legua Jason afirmándose contra la pared- ¿qué hace el enano aquí? Él no es parte del show.

¿Enano yo?

-¡Oye para que sepas he crecido cinco centímetros más este año!-le grito- además tu usas botas raras que te hacen ver engañosamente alto. Es mucho tacón para ser calzado de hombre.

-Enano

-Jason... ¡Te voy a …!

–Ya basta, no más sanciones por hoy –repite Dick tomándome de los hombros y obligándome a quedarme quieto- ¿Rachel nos harías el honor de decirle a Jason porque Garfield está aquí? Explícale la parte que no se ve en los videos.

Ella se sobresalta ante la petición y el señor pantalones sexis la queda mirando sorprendido. ¿Qué aun no lo sabe? Viejo quiero ver su cara cuando se lo digan.

-Acerca de eso, lo que pasó exactamente fue que…

¡Vamos nena! Dile al señor pantalones ajustados que me besaste.

-No empiece sin mí, Señorita Roth.

Y por último la directora Rouge ingresa a la sala luciendo sus diabólicos tacones a juego con su ropa de color rojo.

Prueba viviente de que los viejos tiempo nunca fueron mejores (sino me creen miren su horrible su rostro) la directora es quien impone el orden en el instituto. Puede llegar a ser muy cruel en cuanto castigo y sanciones: Es el tipo de persona a la que no salvarías de un incendio.

Y con Dick en representación de Tara y de mí, con Jason representando a Rachel la reunión comienza.

Odio la política.

-¿Se puede saber que pasó exactamente?- pregunta la vieja ya sentada en su enorme sillón de cuero.

Es la primera vez que esta mujer y yo tenemos algo en común. Ninguno de los dos sabemos que rayos pasa. Es la primera vez que tengo algo en común con una mujer realmente.

-Pues nosotras estábamos jugando –inicia Rachel mirando de reojo a mi compañera- jugando juntas.

-¡Una carrera! -exclama Tara- sí, eso una carrera por la escuela.

¿Jugando entre ellas? ¡Que rayos! si, ambos salones tienen prohibido siquiera mirarse.

-¿Y porque lo que vi dice todo lo contrario? ¿Por qué hay alumnos que han ganado grandes suma de dinero solo por apostar a favor de alguna de las dos esta mañana?

-Es que la carrera termino mal,

-Porque Tara es mala perdedora.

-Tú eres la tramposa.

-¿Lo ve? Es mala perdedora.

-¡Tramposa!

-Bueno en realidad….-carraspea Dick tapando la boca de Tara- es muy difícil de explicar señorita directora. Pero de todo corazón le diré que lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi compañera.

Madame Rouge hace sonar los dedos y coloca ambos codos sobre el escritorio. Esta de terror, con su labial rojo escarlata parece un extraño vampiro, aunque si te quedas mirando su corte de cabello el miedo desaparece y te da risa.

-¿Algo que decir señor Todd?

Jason es para todos el chico malo y sensual de la escuela, vestido con su chaqueta roja y lentes oscuros deja en claro que no es el tipo de persona que pedirá disculpas. Se toma su tiempo, inhala fuerte y voltea a mirar a su compañera diciendo:

-Resulta obvio Rachel solo respondió en defensa propia. Aquí los culpables son los integrantes del salón "A". Sobretodo es culpa de Dick por no disciplinarlos correctamente.

-Solo fue un accidente no volverá a ocurrir madame -tartamudea mi amigo- le prometo que no ocurrirá nada parecido de nuevo.

-¿Como aquella vez que prometiste lo mismo y Victor hizo estallar una maquina en sala de ciencias?-refuta Jason- fue Gizmo quien tuvo que encender el sistema anti incendios.

-Bueno, eso sí fue un accidente lamentable.

-¿O aquella vez cuando dejaron a Billy encerrado en los baños todo un fin de semana? Esa fue culpa de Roy y Jericó.

Dick intenta contradecirlo pero su contrincante no lo deja.

-¿O cuando Garfield hizo llorar a Mamuth?

-Oye yo no tengo la culpa de bailar mejor que él, el público me amaba. Le gane limpiamente –intento defenderme- no pediré disculpas por eso.

-¿O cuando Kory trajo ese horrible animal del basurero al colegio?

-¡Oye con Sedita no te metas!-gritamos Tara y yo, como dije, siniestramente sincronizados.

La directora chasquea los dedos interrumpiéndonos.

-¿Cuál es su punto entonces Tood?

-Quiero que destituyan a Dick del cargo de presidente de ambas clases.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Y quién me va a sustituir? ¿Tu?

Es de risa, Jason tiene un pésimo prontuario. Solía ser una pesadilla de alumno en los primeros años de secundaria, ponerlo de presidente haría arder la escuela. No puedo evitarlo, bueno no podemos evitarlo, mis compañeros y yo comenzamos a reír

-¡Silencio!-grita la directora y mira a Jason enfadada- tienen razón, no te pondría de presidente ni aunque fueras la última persona del mundo

Tara vuelve a estallar en carcajadas a mi lado, se tapa la boca con ambas manos para poder evitarlo, yo estoy igual. Miro a Rachel ¿porque no ríe? Vamos nena es gracioso. Es la primera vez que lo veo tan cabreado.

-..sin embargo creo que tiene toda la razón en su punto de vista.

Jaja ….esperen…¿Qué?...¿¡que!? Ok , ok, esto ya no es gracioso.

-Un cambio de mandatario no suena mal después de todas las sanciones que han ganado el salón "A" a cargo de su actual encargado –Rouge desvía su mirada hacia un escritorio y saca un cuaderno gris. Hojea los documentos.

-El mejor promedio, y mejor comportamiento en tu todo tu salón Nicole. Ella si es una opción viable, podría sustituir a Dick, si es que acepta la propuesta de ser presidente estudiantil –propone la vieja. Y un escalofrió recorre mi espalda. Nicole es alguien a quien desearía mantener lejos a toda costa, pasan cosas malas cuando te acercas a ella.

-¡Lo aceptara! –grita eufórico señor pantalones sexis.

Joder, Dick esta helado, congelado. No le pueden hacer esto, ha dedicado toda su corta vida a ese estúpido puesto, no se lo pueden arrebatar así como así. Esto es un desacato, es maquiabelico. ¿Que persona seria tan cruel como para arrebartale a mi amigo el único puesto en el mundo donde que sus defectos son útiles? ¿y solo por intereses propios? por superman ¡en que se ha convertido este mundo!

-Una oportunidad más -pido poniéndome de pie- lo de hoy fue un accidente, no volverá a pasar.

-Un accidente que me pondrá en ridículo frente a todo tipo de autoridad. Esta vez no hay perdón, fue la última infracción de su salón, no más oportunidades. Guarde silencio y enfrente las consecuencias.

Creo que Dick va a caer muerto en segundos. Bueno amigo, tuviste una buena vida, fue un placer conocerte. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos.

-¡Rachel agredió a Gar!-suelta Tara de repente.

Y todos nos quedamos mirándola, incluso Rouge.

-¿Qué?

-Emm -masculla- ella empujó a Gar y eso me molestó. Y bueno, tuve que golpearla. Aquí la culpable es ella directora.

Eso no es cierto. Rae solo me empujó, me acorraló, me tomó por los brazos impidiéndome escapar y me besó. No es una agrecion….es más bien acoso sexual. Pero creo que entiendo el punto, si fue culpa de Rachel, entonces Dick tiene una oportunidad más. ¡Eres un genio!

Pero…

-¿Eso es cierto señorita Roth?-pregunta Rouge y ella parece hacerse diminuta, y frágil cuando asiente a la pregunta. La directora vuelve a guardar el impecable cuaderno gris en el cajón, y es como si a Jason se le rompiera el corazón en miles de pedacitos- si eso es cierto entonces aquí no pasó nada, los muchachos pueden retirarse. Mi charla es con el salón "B".

Tara da un salto y Dick suspira aliviado. Pero yo me quedo de piedra. Vamos nena solo di que me besaste y de esta te salvas, no te quede ahí parada sin hacer nada. Te van a sancionar.

-Estoy muy decepcionada de usted -dice la directora - lo lamento pero su expediente tendrá su primera mancha en mucho tiempo. Debería avergonzarse señorita….

-Hey Gar mueve tu trasero, volvamos a clase -dice Tara tirando de mi hacia la salida- ¿Gar...?

...

Jason asume tú la culpa en lugar de ella. Una mas en tu expediente no te hará daño...Joder, una sanción directa es algo malo, sé de lo que hablo. Pero en el caso de Rachel hay cosas peores a las cual temer, hasta ahora ella ha tenido un comportamiento intachable solo para evitarlo.

Ay no.

...

-Por favor –murmura la chica de mis sueños levantando apenas su rostro.

 _Por favor no lo digas, no lo digas, o me terminaras de romper al corazón._

-Por favor directora Rouge. No se lo diga a Trigon.

Y esa es la gota que derrama el vaso, no puedo evitarlo. He sido un cobarde mucho tiempo. Me libero del agarre de mis amigos.

-¡Es mentira!-grito- Rachel no me agredió, ella no inició la pelea, no la sancione.

-¿¡Entonces que hizo realmente!? –ruge la mujer harta de todo y de todos. Hemos colmado su paciencia el día hoy- ¿¡si no lo agredió que sucedió entonces?!

"¡Has algo útil esta vez!" Me grita mi cerebro

-Todo fue un malentendido pues...Ella solo me besó…es que ella. Es mi novia.

Y lo veo todo en cámara lenta. Rachel abre los ojos sorprendida, a Jason se le cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo, Tara vuelve a gritar y Dick se desborona.

Y así amigos, es como se concluye un golpe de estado.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Connor Kurasay**


	3. Porrazo

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la DC Comics y Cartoon Netwok._

 **Mi novia y yo**

… _..¿Para qué nos caemos señor Wayne? Para aprender a levantarnos….._

 _(Batman)_

 **Capitulo2: Porrazo**

Cuando le conté a Víctor como me había roto la nariz, él, mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Dijo:

-Si te golpeó de nuevo el matón de Jason no tienes por qué avergonzarte e inventar una historia Gar. Prometo no burlarme, somos mejores amigos.

-Sí, somos amigos. Es por eso que… ¡cuando te digo que choqué con Rae debes creerme!

Estaba molesto, solo, frustrado y con la nariz rota. La única persona que se suponía debía ayudarme con un consejo no me creía. Pero internamente únicamente estaba enfadado conmigo mismo. En primer lugar no debí correr por los pasillos, por Dios es una regla de la escuela. Casi puedo escuchar a Dick poner su cara de sabelotodo y decir:

 _"Las reglas están para protegernos Garfield. Está prohibido correr por los pasillos podrías lastimar a cualquiera. Podrías romperte la nariz contra alguien por ejemplo; con Rachel Roth una chica de la que no tenías idea de su existencia y eras plenamente feliz con eso"_

Peroo no, yo tenía que echarlo a perder. Debí haber huido antes de que ella pudiera reconocer mi rostro. En cambio decido quedarme, embarrando la situación aún más, literalmente, pues mi sangre estaba por todos lados. Entonces ella dice: _-oye te rompiste la nariz-_

No dice algo como: te _echare la culpa de esto maldito desconocido_ , o un, _te demandare,_ o lo que sea. No hay una respuesta violenta de su parte solo una desconcertante sorpresa en su rostro, alguien medianamente listo habría optado por asumir la culpa como corresponde y encargarse tanto de sí mismo como de ella, como un verdadero hombre.

Y ahí voy yo corriendo por los pasillos en busca del baño tomando entre mis manos mi nariz que lanza sangre a chorros como desagotando mi cerebro, escapando por la ventana. Huyendo a casa.

¡Vale tío! ¡Pasado pisado! Ponte feliz. Que no puedes echar a perder más la situación ya no puedes caer más abajo.

Error.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.,..,.,

-Es que Rachel es mi novia.

Y como todo un caballero extiendo mi mano en busca de las suyas. Tratando de que el gesto se vea normal, cariñoso, mientras que con la mirada desesperada trato hacerle entender mi muy elaborado, prodigioso, plan que acabo de montarme hace exactamente diez segundos atrás.

Ocurren muchas cosas a la vez. Cosas que importan y otras que no, creo que escucho a Dick morirse, creo, pero vamos a lo que importa. Rachel me mira sorprendida preguntándome en silencio que rayos estoy diciendo, por qué lo estoy diciendo y si estoy consciente de ello.

Y yo le respondo con otra mirada, orgullosos y feliz.

Mira, mira Rachel no estoy huyendo, soy valiente después de casi tres años ¿no es increíble?

Ella mira a mis compañeros, me mira, voltea a mirar a Jason que no sabe qué hacer, luego a mis compañeros nuevamente ..bueno solo queda Tara de pie, luego a Jason…cielos ¡deja de mirar a Jason! Vale uff vuelve a mirarme. Toda confundida, y desorientada.

La directora Rouge tose para llamar nuestra atención.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta.

Mi mano sigue extendida en el aire, Rachel duda unos segundos más pero finalmente deposita su mano sobre la mía. ¿Sonriente? Mmmm no ¿Qué será? Mmmmm

-Así es. Garfield es mi novio. Lamento a confusión –dice con su voz tan cordial voz.

Las cosas se tornan curiosamente diplomáticas. Primero: ayudan a poner de pie al ex presidente estudiantil, obligandolo a firmar los papeles necesarios abandonando su puesto. Seguido de interrumpir a Nicole de su importantísima clase de gimnasia artística, para informarle que, su compañero, Jason muy amablemente acaba de vender su alma a Rouge. Y ella no tenía ni idea.

No hay que olvidarse de la completa inocencia de Rachel (mi flamante novia), borrar esa insana mancha de su expediente devolviéndole su brillo fabricado a base de buenas notas, recomendaciones para las más prestigiosas universidades, y amenazas por parte de su padre.

Cada vez entran más gente en esta oficina trayendo papeles, sellos, y una cantidad interminable de bonitas carpetas grises que provocan en el señor sexi un éxtasis de emoción y poder. ¡Poder infinito! Ya lo puedo ver correr en cámara lenta entre un jardín de flores al son de una alegre tonada, cabello al viento, pantalones más ceñidos.

¿Tú también lo ves verdad. Tara?

 _Siniestramente sincronizados._ Claro que sí, es la misma imagen de la cual nos hemos burlado desde primer año, repitiéndonos entre risas que él nunca podría lograrlo. ¡Ja! Ahora Ninguno de los dos ríe.

Ella frunce el ceño desde la otra esquina observando con desprecio como yo me he quedado en un rincón de la mano con alguien que se supone que conozco muy bien, pero es la primera vez que logro decirle más de cuatro palabras.

Cuando alguien como yo cae, nadie espera en realidad que se ponga de pie. Solo se quedan a ver cómo me hundo en el fango. Es por eso que mi cabeza opta por retomar el viejo y efectivo plan de lanzarme por la ventana ahora mismo.

Rachel parece notarlo, aprieta mas fuerte su mano en la mía impidiéndome cualquier escapatoria. Pide permiso para retirarse. Se despide de todos (incluso de Dicky y Tara) con esa cortesía tan propia de ella, tan fría, como sus manos.

Abre la puerta con cuidado, caminamos juntos por los pasillos desiertos pues después de lo sucedido en el patio se les ha prohibido salir, pero ya va siendo hora del toque de timbre para regresar a casa. No nos miramos, solo caminamos, caminamos sin prisa de la mano. Pienso vagamente como iniciar una conversación.

-Oye, escuchaste ese chiste que dice….

¡Plam!

Tras un breve, empujón, forcejeo, golpe. Me encuentro encerrado un en baño de chicas acorralado contra el lavabo y Rachel.

-¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso?-dice ella enfrentándose contra mí.

Tuve que pensármelo antes de abrir la boca. Era una pregunta difícil, se refería a que porque no hice nada en su pequeño pleito con Tara, o talvez se refería a el porque Dick es tan emocional, o porque me dejo arrastrar al baño de chicas tan fácilmente (cosa de la que yo también me sorprendo) Esas preguntas son fáciles así que seguramente no ha de ser ninguna de ellas. Invocando toda la fuerza de mi alma y mente respondí:

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

Rachel desvió la mirada, seguramente en busca de alguna manera de hacerle entender a mi limitado cerebro como iban las cosas.

-Me refiero a cuando dijiste que yo era tu novia, ¿porque lo hiciste?-aclaró.

¡Fácil!

-Te debía un favor ¿no es así?-respondí sonriendo Ella dio un salto hacia atrás- por lo que pasó en los pasillos como hace…tres años. Me libraste de una buena sanción. Yo, yo quería devolverte el favor. Te salve de una buena golpiza de parte de Trigon, todo está bien ahora.

Su reacción me desconcertó. Retrocedió dos largos pasos lejos de mí, colocando ambos brazos lado a lado de su cuerpo y bajó la cabeza. Pensé que fue por la mención de sus problemas en casa, pero todo el mundo murmuraba desde hacía años esa cuestión. No era secreto, no era para decirlo en voz alta tampoco.

Entonces se me ocurrió que la sorpresa se debía a otra cosa.

-¿No me recuerdas?-le cuestione preocupado- soy Garfield el chico que se rompió la nariz contra ti, emm no me acuerdo cuando fue. Era verano, un martes, no viernes. Creo que maché con sangre parte de tu uniforme. ¡Vamos! No puedes olvidar algo como eso.

-Yo…no suelo pensar mucho en esas cosas.

-¿Pero si sabes quién soy?

Casi me echo a llorar, ¿como pudo olvidar el (traumático) día en que nos conocimos?, casi, casi. Pero ella asintió. Se tocó la mejilla que tiempo atrás por mi culpa se había tornado de color violeta. Un gran alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, bueno no todo estaba perdido.

-Gracias –dije.

-Gracias.

Y si alguien piensa que estar encerrado con la chica que te gusta en el baño, es fenomenal. Esta completamente en lo cierto. Hace tanto que no nos vemos, somos como viejos amigos de la infancia inspeccionándose con la mirada uno al otro, buscando esos pequeños grandes cambios. Por costumbre mis ojos hicieron un lento recorrido desde su cuello, pasando por sus pechos, su falda azul, hasta terminar en sus rodillas. No es como si yo no tuviera decencia, pero es que nunca logro tenerla tan cerca. Cada vez que nos infiltramos secretamente a la clase de gimnasia de las chicas para espiarlas, ella siempre está sentada a lo lejos sin hacer nada físicamente apreciativo. Uno se queda con las ganas.

-¡Garfield!

Por instinto chille de miedo.

-¡¿Garfield te das cuenta lo que hiciste?!-se exasperó ella- ahora es mi salón el que estará al mando, Jason se desquitará de Dick tanto como sea posible. Les arruinara la vida. ¡Y tú eres el culpable!

Ha… era eso…¡Ay! ¡Era eso! ¡Tiene razón, estoy bien jodido! Estoy, estoy:

-Estoy muerto.

-Exacto. Si no te mata Mamuth en venganza por hacerlo llorar aquella vez, tu propio salón lo hará por traicionarlos. Cualquiera en esta escuela puede tomar represarías por lo que hiciste, eres el blanco principal de los populares, los novatos, los deportistas, el coro escolar. Y eso es solo el principio.

Empecé a deslizarme lentamente contra la pared hasta desparramarme en el suelo. Años de sucumbir a los abusos que te brinda gratuitamente la secundaria esperando con ansias este último año para líbrarme de todo eso. Pero ahora estoy embarrado de mas miseria. Diré hola a los constantes robos de mis lápices de colores, hola a que mi almuerzo me sea arrebatado por el matón de turno, holó a que mi cara sea empapada en el retrete.

-Estoy muerto -repetí mirando a la nada.

-Lo estas –concordó Rachel agachándose hasta quedar de rodillas frente a mi desplomado cuerpo- descuida pensaremos en algo.

-¿Pensaremos?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estamos en esto juntos. Recuerda ahora soy tú novia.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _ **Connor Kurasay.**_


	4. Ositos cariñosos

Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la DC Comics y Cartoon Netwok.

 **Mi novia y yo**

… _..El amor es más bonito cuando está en otra parte….._

 _(Ricardo Arjona)_

 **Capitulo4: Ositos cariñosos**

Lo primero que viene a mi cabeza al escuchar la palabra novia, es a Victor.

¡Esperen! ¡No es lo que están pensando! Quiero decir, Vic es guapo…. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Intentemos de nuevo.

Al parecer no existe un libro con instrucciones de cosas que debes hacer o no cuando estas de novio, no, anoche Rachel me llamó al teléfono de casa y me lo dijo. Lo que nos dejaba sin un buen plan de contingencia para nuestra situación. Debíamos fingir ser novios un buen tiempo para mantener apariencias, pero ninguno sabía algo del tema. Entonces arreglamos tomar nota de cualquier idea que nos surgiera para platicarlas juntos en el receso escolar al día siguiente.

Es por eso, cuando pienso lo primero que viene a mi mente es Víctor. A mi mejor amigo besuqueando, abrazando, mimando a su gran auto.

Él dice que hay muchos tipos de amor, ninguno mejor que el otro, pero diferentes en muchos aspectos. Cada uno con lo que mejor le va.

¿Pero que es lo que me va?

He observado cada vez que voy por la calle hay alguno que otro par de tortolitos besándose públicamente, o abrazados como si estuvieran cocidos el uno con el otro. Luego están, los peores, que usan camisas iguales con sus fotos, regalándose osos de peluches enormes, compartiendo el mismo chicle, y poniéndose apodos tan ridículos que hacen vomitar hasta los mismos ositos cariñosos por tanta ternura.

¡Puajjjjjj!

No, definitivamente eso no me va. Rachel y yo no seriamos ningún tipo raro de novios. No. Por primera vez en mi vida la suerte me sonríe y no la voy a joder como lo haría normalmente. No, no y no. Nosotros tendriamos algo autentico como el amor de Vic por su auto, algo único, seriamos como sr y la sr Smith. Un amor profundo, con acción, sexo, aventura y fama cinematográfica.

Nada de babosadas.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-¡ _Ingrato_! ¿¡Cómo pudiste decir tal cosa a sabiendas que yo me quedaría sin el puesto de presidente!?

\- _Novio de la chica gótica…..S_ abía que debía estrangularla cuando tuve la oportunidad.

- _Alta traición_.

- _La peor de las deshonras._

Bla bla bla ¿que no se cansan de gritarme? Tara y Dick tienen que cansarse algún día, estoy seguro. Como cuando dije que nunca me cansaría de comer esas deliciosas paletas sabor sandía el verano pasado, pero eso fue antes de comerme como cien en un día. Ahora me dan nauseas el solo hablar de ellas.

- _Deshonrado_ tú, deshonrado tu nombre,….

Esto tendrá que parar en algún momento.

- _Deshonrado tú perro_ , deshonrado el perro de tu perro y tu ...

Tarde o temprano.

Mientras tanto les contare lo que sucedió esta mañana.

Como pólvora. Como, pólvora.

Así corrió el rumor de mi relación con Rachel por toda la escuela. Era de lo único que se hablaba, las redes sociales explotaban. Cuando llegue la mañana siguiente a clase todos en los pasillos se me quedaron mirando en silencio, nunca tuve tanta atención en mi vida. La acción más estúpida como el abrir mi loked para sacar mis libros se convirtió en una algo monumental para mi extraño púbico.

Llegué a mi salón esperando tener algo de descanso de aquellas silenciosas miradas pero no, apenas traspase la puerta del salón "A" una lluvia de papelitos y aviones de papel me atacó. Acompañado de las miles de amenazas y preguntas.

Me lo merecía.

Dick es ahora tan común y corriente como cualquiera en esta escuela, Nicole es la nueva soberana, Jason es feliz. Todo el salón "B" cantó "We are the champios" esta misma mañana, y me lo perdí.

Ahora estoy de pie mirando a la pared en el rincón del castigo, Dick y Tara le explican a todo mi salón lo sucedido ayer con Rouge.

-¿Garfield me estas escuchando?

-Siiii, teee esstoooy esscuchandooo-respondo sin voltear a verlo. Cuando estas en el rincón debes mantener la mirada fija en la pared, hay una pequeña mancha color café que sirve como única distracción.

-Muy bien, porque te quedaras ahí hasta que te arrepientas y pidas disculpas por lo que hiciste. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido -creo que moriré aquí.

….

Toca el timbre y salgo corriendo a toda velocidad. ¡Adiós rincón! Los siento pero ahora tengo compromisos amorosos y los castigos no se aplican en estos casos.

Creo que nuca estuve tan contento. Paso esquivando a los alumnos distraídos, o a los profesores cargando sus grandes portafolios, mientras me acomodo el cabello y mis cejas con mi pulgar.

Atravieso la cafetería, los salones de biología, saludo a Karen. Soy veloz.

-Hola Gar.

-Hola Dick -respondo agitado sosteniéndome en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Porque volviste?

-¿Tienes idea de dónde queda la biblioteca?

¡Bueno! A cualquiera le pasa, yo ni siquiera sabía que teníamos biblioteca en esta escuela, y se supone que debo ver allí a Rachel.

Finalmente llego al jodido lugar caminando, allí esta Rae esperando sentada en una mesa solitaria leyendo un…. una enciclopedia, lo primero que me dice es:

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento tuve que quedarme a darle algunas indicaciones Dick, me tarde más de lo que creí.

Ella menea la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Ya no le debes nada a él, ya no es nadie.

-Es aun mi amigo.

Desvió su mirada del enorme libro y nos quedamos viéndonos el uno al otro. No fue romántico, para nada, prefiero a la mancha de la pared. Quise cambiar el tema.

-¿Has pensado en algo?-pregunte caminado hacia ella. Si bien tenía la enciclopedia de _grandes mamíferos_ en las manos, a su alrededor había más libros, pequeños, medianos y para colorear. A ella le gusta leer, leer mucho.

-Nada útil. Tendremos que improvisar-responde cerrando la enciclopedia sonoramente- las nuevas sanciones comenzaran la semana que viene, tú y tu salón deberían prepararse. ¿Te hicieron algo?

-Me han puesto en el rincón de castigo.

-Que innovador.

-Asi son ellos -digo. Y el silencio incomodo nos invade. Creo que es mi turno de contarle el asunto de Vic y el auto, pero no sé cómo debería comenzar. Lleno de aire mis pulmones.

-Oye Gar -me interrumpe- ¿cuando no tenías novia pensaste que es lo que harías si llegaras a tener una?

Suelto el aire de golpe. Uff terreno peligroso para explorar Rae-rae. Soy un adolecente con todas las hormonas a flote, claro que he pensado que es lo que haría si se diese el milagro de conseguirme una chica. Lo tengo en una lista mental especificando el cómo y el donde. Y cuando se trata de ti mi lista se hace más extensa. Pero mi pequeño ángel caído del cielo, créeme no quieres escucharlo.

-Claro –respondo. Poniendo mi mejor cara de galán- pasaria tiempo con ella. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harías tú?

-Tener sexo, supongo -suelta como si nada. Sin inmutarse - ¿para que otra cosa me seria útil un chico?

-…..-aire, necesito aire.

Mi pequeño ángel sentada cerca de mi, lanza un suspiro y se pone de pie empezando a guardar los libros en sus respectivos estantes.

-Descuida, solo era mi opinión respecto al tema Logan. Lo nuestro es un caso particular, aunque pasar tiempo juntos me parece buena idea –hace una pausa- por cierto evita regalarme peluches de felpa, flores, cartas de amor. Odio ese tipo de cosas. La restricción de no tocarme sigue en pie, ¿la recuerdas?. No sin mi permiso. Pero puedes darme la mano y pasar de mi apellido llamandome solo Rachel. ¿Garfield me estas escuchando?

Essto no fue mala idea después de todo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Y resulta que no fue una buena idea tampoco.

Pasar tiempo con ella es aburridísimo, no hace más que leer y leer en silencio. No habla. No ríe. Básicamente es como si yo no estuviera aquí para ella, a veces se me queda viendo con esa extraña mezcla de enojo/seriedad. Yo pensé que tener novia sería divertido, pero no puedo ver a mis amigos, ni burlarme de los profesores. ¡Nada!

Cuando la obligo a conversar conmigo, siempre es tan sarcástica, y cruel. Como si cada palabra que saliera de sus labios tuviera escondida otra más que me dijera _déjame en paz de una vez._ Empezando a llenarme de miedo.Y eso fue solo la primera semana.

Los matones no vinieron por mi, dándome un buen respiro pues al parecer Jason retrasó un poco el papeleo, así que no me preocuparía demasiado por unos días más. Luego estoy seguro que vendrán a por mí todos como perros hambrientos de carne.

Es por eso que aprovechando la situación me he saltado algunas citas con Rachel en la biblioteca y he vuelto a las andanzas con Vic. Así, es. Creí que mi novia se enfadaría pero no me dijo nada. ¡Mejor aún!Paso los días de escuela evitándola, evitando a Dick, a Jason, a Mamuth y a los del coro estudiantil. Y descubro que soy tan bueno en eso que debería terminar la escuela y trabajar en algo parecido.

Es Martes y la clase de educación física de mi salón está que arde, hemos jugado fútbol hasta que nos sangraron los pies. Tara y Kory se nos han unido, mientras Kole temerosa de que los nubarrones acechando sobre nosotros desde el cielo nos empapen en cualquier momento se ha quedado a salvo bajo el techo de las gradas.

Es hora de volver a casa cuando logro divisarla. Rachel. Está en las gradas con su mochila y un paraguas, no la he visto ni hablado con ella casi mas de una semana por lo que encontrarla no es buen presagio. Sé que esta esperando por mi, sé que debo estar con ella. Lo sé, lo sé. Pero los muchachos harán una carrera más alrededor de la cancha compitiendo por un par de sodas y no puedo resistirme.

-Empezara a llover dentro de poco -dice ella modo de advertencia- te empaparas. Además quiero hablar contigo a solas…y…

-Ni una sola gota me caerá –le prometo antes de correr hacia la línea de salida con los demás.

Y todo sucede tan rápido, tan vivo por el juego. No logro llegar como ganador claro, pues Wally le gana a todo el salón dejándonos atrás como si corriera contra bebes de perezoso. Los truenos del cielo empiezan a sonar y Tara me alienta corretear a Wally hasta quitarle las sodas.

Todo es tan divertido.

La lluvia comienza a caer obre nosotros. Es hora de volver a casa, pero no quiero ir donde me espera mi novia, mi sexto sentido me alerta. Simplemente me quedo de pie bajo la lluvia, obligándola a irse o a caminar hacia mí.

Lo hace, lentamente llega hacia mi protegida de la lluvia bajo el paraguas y sé que estoy en problemas porque que esta enfadada por mi comportamiento. Estoy empapado de pies a cabeza, inmovil frente a ella. Mis compañeros están observándonos a lo lejos. La situación es tan rara, complicada y tensa que solo se me ocurre hacer una sola cosa.

Le sonrió.

Rachel me propina un fuerte puño al pecho empujándome hacia atrás haciéndome caer sobre un gran charco de barro y mugre. No me lo vi venir.

-¡Idiota! –grita enfadada. Y es como el mismo demonio cerniéndose sobre mí, rodeada de truenos y tempestad.

Solo se me ocurre hacer una cosa.

-Amargada –le sonrío nuevamente. Lanzando una gran pelota echa de lodo a su prolijo y limpio uniforme.

Sigue lloviendo. Y todos en las gradas nos miran. Así es mi relación con Rachel, nada de babosadas.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _ **Connor Kurasay.**_


	5. Lo peor de ti

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la DC Comics y Cartoon Netwok._

 **Mi novia y yo**

 _Justo cuando no se podía poner peor, tuve un día de mierda,_

 _Tuviste un día de mierda,_

 _Tuvimos un día de mierda,_

 _(Pink: "Blow me one last kiss")_

 **Capítulo 5: Lo peor de tí**

 _El día en que conocimos a Kory, ese fue un día genial._

 _Su llegada fue prevista con un mes de anticipación. Por lo que tuvimos a Dick echo de puro nervios v_ _estido con su impecable uniforme, un mapa de la escuela, recomendaciones para clubs de idiomas, deportes y artes manuales,_ _repitiendo contra la ventana que Anders llegaría en cualquier momento._

 _Bueno, ella llegó una semana más tarde de lo previsto. Casi mata Dick por el stress._

 _Cuando bajó del auto, él la esperaba en la entrada repitiendo el discurso que había ensayado mientras todos los demás mirábamos por la ventana. Y...grande fue a sorpresa, pues pensábamos que Anders era un chico y resulto que Kory Anders era su nombre completo. Dick había ensayado su discurso para un chico y ahora tenía que cambiarlo, o improvisar otro y cambiar el recorrido._

 _Pero logró mantenerse de pie. Como decía…la Ucraniana, italiana, tailandesa, taamar…de donde sea que venga Kory. Lo primero que hizo fue saludar y besar a Dick ¡En la boca!_

 _Sorprendió desde el primer día y llamó tanto la atención que al cabo de dos ya se había besado a medio alumnado, un par de profesores y profesoras. Fue una tarea ardua enseñarle que aquí en Jump city (como en cualquier parte del mundo civilizado) se saluda con un apretón de manos. No me quejo, al cabo fui el único de mi salón al que ella no besó porque en ese entonces tenía un gran parche en mi nariz y un certificado médico que me prohibía hacer muchas cosas como esas._

 _Dick por otro lado... ¡Estaba locamente, imprudentemente, infantil, enfermizamente enamorado de ella! Tartamudeaba cuando estaba a menos de tres menos de su sola presencia, sudaba, y se quedaba en blanco. Hasta que al fin, tuvo el valor de pedirle que se convirtiera su novia._

 _Vale, Victor y yo prácticamente lo amenazamos que lo hiciera de una jodida vez._

 _Y ahora los ven. Son la pareja perfecta, el uno para el otro. Paseándose por allí de la mano, dándose besos, regalándose cosas, compartiendo camisetas del mismo color, diciéndose cursis apodos cariñosos. El idiota y la bella princesa del cuento. Happy ending. Haciendo pensar que el amor es tan simple, tan divertido, tan fácil…._

 _¡Los odio a ambos!._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He estado tararareando mentalmente esa cancioncita, esa que alguna vez Roy y Wally bailaron semidesnudos al perder una apuesta, el recuerdo me hace mantener la sonrisa en alto, pero creo que no será suficiente. Necesito ánimos en estos precisos, precisos momentos, y no es porque ella y yo hayamos tenido un pleito. Claro que no, ¡ja! Ya la olvide y me ha ido de lujo desde entonces.

Necesito ánimos.

Porque en este precisos momento los del coro estudiantil sumergen mi cabeza en el retrete del baño de hombres.

Tengo que acostumbrarme, debería, lo han estado haciendo por dos semanas. Y si no son ellos es Mamuth, pero no me agrada Mamuth. Tiran de la cadena y meten mi rosto en la turbina de agua generada, se acaba el agua, levanto la cabeza para tomar un respiro, luego vuelven a tirar la cadena y así sucesivamente. Me duelen las rodillas, siempre les digo lo mismo: _tíos si sois del coro podéis cantar algo para variar._

Pero se niegan rotundamente. Están enfurecidos, le han quitado presupuesto para dárselos a las gimnastas y a las gimnastas le han quitado el salón para dárselas a los de baloncesto, ellos a su vez perderán los uniformes nuevos porque los de ajedrez necesitan el dinero. Las nuevas reglas han afectado a todos y yo parezco tener un enorme cartel fluorescente sobre mi cabeza que dice.

"Es culpa de este IMBECIL"

El timbre toca y soy libre. Los chicos se secan las manos, su ira y su desquite. Espero no tener que verlos en un buen tiempo, aunque no todos son malos. Algunos al corriente de mi triste situación incluso me reconfortan diciéndome que lograre superar a Rachel, que no de brazo a torcer. Es más, uno de ellos tiene una prima soltera más o menos de mi edad por si estoy interesado. Me dan palmadas alentadoras y me dejan recostado en el frio piso, frio como lo eran sus manos. Tampoco es como si la extrañara, ni a ella, ni al olor de su cabello, ni sus ojos, ni sus ideas extrañamente pervertidas.

Ya la superé. El problema es que me es imposible pensar en otra cosa.

Es de lo único de que se habla aparte de las nuevas reglas, porque desde ese día la escuela se ha dividido en los que apoyan a Rachel y los que están de mi parte en este conflicto amoroso. Internet es asombroso. Fíjense que hay una página donde todos pueden opinar sobre el tema, hacer encuestas y apuestas. Estas dicen que nuestra pelea es un sesenta por ciento su culpa, así que no debería sentirme mal por haberle arrojado lodo a su limpio uniforme aquella vez o haberle dicho amargada. Las investigaciones están a mi favor, me quedo mirando el techo.

-¡Gar te he estado buscando por todo la escuela!

-Hola Víctor -saludo sin despegar mi mirada de arriba.

-Amigo mío nos tenías preocupados a todos.

-Hola Kory. El baño de chicas es del otro lado, ¿sabías?

Mi mejor amigo y la novia de mi amigo de emergencia (Dick), me toman por debajo de los brazos, de mis piernas y me arrastran fuera.

-Estas que das asco.

-Dime algo que no sepa viejo –le respondí secamente sin dejar de mirar el techo.

-¿Te ha golpeado algún basquetbolista el día de hoy?

-Nop.

-¿Las porristas te llenaron de lápiz labial?

-Nop.

-¿Algún friki te ha espoleado algún capítulo de alguna serie?

-Hiatus.

-¿Has sentido nauseas o mareos algún indicio de embarazo?

-Talvez…¿a qué va todo esto Vic?-le pregunte volviendo mi rostro molesto- ¿que no ves que estoy perfectamente bien? No podría estar mejor, así que déjame en paz.

-Hoo ya entiendo, esto es por Rachel.

-¡Claro que no! ¡A la mierda ella! No me importa.

Kory Anders soltó de mis brazos y sentí el estruendo de mi cráneo contra el piso.

-¡Retráctate! -gritó la extranjera. Y me le quede mirando asustado- sin importar lo sucedido no puedes insultar a la persona que amaste solo por un pleito pasajero. Ve y pide disculpas como todo hombre en faenas de cortejo.

No entendí nada de lo que dijo.

-Vamos él no lo dice en serio –me defiende mi mejor amigo intentando calmarla- si lo dijera en serio no tendría todavía la foto de Rachel como fondo de pantalla de su móvil. Ni su contraseña de acceso el nombre de ambos.

Touché.

Cerré los ojos y me hice bolita en el piso.

-Debieron haberse comprometido como Dick y yo, tener un trato de compromiso por escrito nos hace tomarnos las cosas más seriamente. Nos ayuda a enfrentar los problemas juntos –comenta la pelirroja dándome pequeño puntapiés en mi espalda.

¡Por todos los…! Se comprometieron a los dieciséis años. Yo todavía me comía la arena del patio a esa edad.

-No todos somos perfecto como ustedes dos -digo- algunos tenemos problemas para relacionarnos.

-Ya veo…entonces el problema fue que no han tenido relaciones sexuales satisfactorias en estos últimos meses –afirma con total seriedad. Vic ahoga una risotada.

-No Kory, no hemos tenido…

¿Para qué explicar? Se me hace un nudo el corazón. Ni siquiera hemos tenido….algo…que personalmente me urgía tener….

Necesito ánimos no una charla sobre actividad conyugal. Necesito que me apapachen. Una muestra de cariño incondicional de mis amigos y medio millón de dólares para escapar a las Vegas y comenzar una nueva vida. Nada más.

Pero no obtengo nada de eso, solo me siguen arrastrando hasta que por fin llegamos a mi salón. Ambos le lanzan sobre una silla y salen apresurados cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Echo un vistazo a alrededor. No hay nadie, solo Dick sentado en el escritorio del profesor. ¡Ho no! ¡Me dará un sermón! Me regañará. Prefiero a los del coro, comparados con Dick y los severas y psicológicas que suelen ser sus palabras, ellos son geniales. Piensa rápido.

-Estoy perfectamente bien-digo antes de dejarlo hablar- no necesito de tus..palabras…

Él tamborilea sus dedos contra la mesa.

-¡De lujo! Estoy de lujo viejo. ¿Te gusta las Vegas?

-….-

-….-

-¡Dick esto es culpa tuya! Tú y Kory hacen que esto de estar de novios sea tan fácil. Es su culpa que Rachel y a mí nos vaya tan mal. Lo que nos hicieron fue, fue….¡Publicidad engañosa!

-Ajá.

-¡No! A la mierda todo, ¡¿Porque eché a perder la única oportunidad que tuve para salir con ella?!, ¿Porque ella es tan taaan odiosa y malvada?. ¿! Porque no puedo con eso!? Se suponía que seriamos felices para siempre una vez que tuviera la oportunidad de conocernos, y adiós a mi vida de perdedor sin novia, adiós mi mala suerte, ¡Adiós virginidad! ¡Tú culpa Dick! ¿Escuchaste?

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Se suponía que solo hacía falta que uno de los dos estuviera enamorado, como lo hiciste tú. Dick eras un completo imbécil y aun así lograste gustarle a la extranjera ¡Te odio! ¡Los odio!

-¿Suficiente?

-Si -respondí apenado. Como un perro arrepentido. Me senté en la silla vacía frente al escritorio. Hora del buen merecido sermón.

-Me estas echando la culpa de que no duraras más de una semana con tu novia del salón "B"

-Se llama Rachel.

Tamborileó los dedos una vez más.

-Dick no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lo hiciste. Llevas más de tres años con la misma chica, ¡ella te adora! Te haría un monumento si fuera legal….Rae, pues, estará planeando mi funeral en este momento. Hemos estado evitándonos desde lo que pasó, y no sé qué tengo que hacer o que debería pasar a partir de ahora.

Puso los codos sobre la mesa.

-Veras Gar –dijo- a una persona se la aprecia por sus virtudes. Pero se la ama por sus defectos. No estas con alguien por conveniencia, solo porque crees que es genial estar con esa persona. No obtienes nada a cambio. Bienvenido a la vida. No hay príncipes azules, ni princesas en peligro, ni héroes con capa. Ni pulpos. O esas babosadas que lees en los comics. Las escogimos a ellas para que nos hagan mejor personas, nos complementen. ¿Te has preguntado que sería yo sin Kory?

-Un rarito.

Dick tosió molesto, al parecer no era la respuesta que quería.

-Ahora imagíname con ella.

-Eres un rarito psicópata con una buena chica por novia. Eres el mejor de la clase, eres muy buen amigo. Eres consejero, eres muchas cosas.

-Y si no fuera por ti sería aún el presidente de la clase -me reclama disgustado- pero no estoy enfadado.

See claro se te nota en la voz.

-Es solo que… escogiste a la persona equivocada, es por eso que las cosas no fueron bien. Tú deberías estar con alguien de nuestro salón, alguien como tú, divertida, curiosa, efervescente, de nuestro salón, que te comprenda, como tú, ejem de nuestro salón,…

Creo que me está tirando una indirecta. No será que…¿Dick se me está declarando? ¡Ho por todos los cielos soy más atractivo que Kory! ¡Ja! Pero él no es mi tipo, lo mejor será decirle que aunque siento halagado, y hasta curioso de su propuesta pero este no es el momento.

-Y por eso Tara es tu mejor opción.

-¿Espera qué?

-Que las cosas salieron mal, porque tu verdadero amor es Tara –repitió Dick.

-Dick creí que teníamos algo especial –murmuré sentido, pero luego no pude evitar comenzar a reír hasta casi caerme de la silla- ¿yo y Tara? Jajaja ¡Que cosas que dices! ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga!

Él golpeó la mesa con su puño.

-Termina. con. Rachel.

Creo que está enojado conmigo.

-Garfield toda esta situación ha sido culpa de tu estupidez. Los salones, los equipos, las porristas sufren a causa de tu inutilidad. Debiste quedarte callado y dejar, dejar que…..

¿Alguna vez tuvieron esa sensación de ser apuñalado por la espalda con una daga de treinta centímetros en pleno invierno? Ojala que no. Pero yo sentí exactamente eso cuando escuché esa última frase. Sin daga y sin invierno se sintió horrible. Dick lo dijo sin percatarse, lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ignoré todo lo que salió de su boca después de eso, me quedé en silencio observándolo. Lo vi suspirar, enojarse, reírse, tomar su móvil y llamar a Jason.

-Esta vez has lo correcto Garfield –me dijo al terminar su sermón.

 _Por supuesto que lo haré._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Un cuarto de hora después Jason llegó al salón arrastrando a Rachel consigo. La obligó a sentarse en la silla al lado de la mía y luego dijo:

-¿No que habías terminado con él?

-Nunca dije eso Jason, tu solo lo supusiste -dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos con calma- yo solo le dije que era un idiota y lo empujé al lodo.

-¿Y tú que hiciste entonces? –me preguntó Dick.

-La llamé amargada.

-Jajaa amargada –rio el líder del salón "B". Lugo tosió y su semblante "asesino serial" regresó a la normalidad- como sea hay que terminar con este problema. Rachel deja que el enano termine contigo.

-No –respondió ella- yo debería terminar con él porque fue su culpa que las cosas salieran mal.

-¡¿Qué?! -grité yo- pero la mala eres tú. Eres súper odiosa e irritable…y…

-¡¿Yo soy la mala!? ¡Me dejaste sola! Te fuiste a jugar con tus amiguitos mientras yo me pase la semana tratando de convencer a Jason de no cambiar las normas de la escuela. ¿Sabes lo ridícula que me veía insistiéndole mientras tú te la pasabas de lo lindo con Tara.?

Me quedé unos segundos recopilando información y salté como un resorte para enfrentarla de nuevo.

-¿Disculpa pero alguna vez me dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda? Te la pasaste enojada, malhumorada todo el tiempo. Lo haces todo sola porque crees que no soy lo suficientemente listo como para atarme las agujetas e insultas a mis amigos en látin.

Mi novia abrió los ojos sorprendida, como si uno de sus más grandes secretos hubiera sido revelado.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Dick boquiabierto- ¿en latín?

Jason se tapó la cara con ambas manos muerto de risa. Ella le lanzó un trozo de tiza fácil de esquivar, se revolvió inquieta en su lugar sin saber que más hacer. Apretando los puños.

-Robaron mis carpetas, mis libros, pusieron chicle en mi cabello –murmuró cabizbaja.

(Eso explica lo corto que lo tiene ahora)

-Pues a mí me han sumergido la cara en el retrete toda la semana y no me quejo. Me estuviste evitando todo este tiempo Rachel, mi intención era arreglar las cosas. Pero nooo, tu tienes que fingir que no existo y pasar de mi, del problema ¡y de todo en general!

-¡Pues si tanto te molesta...!

-Si tanto me molesta ¡¿Que?!

Dejó de mirarme para posar su vista sobre las bellas baldosas del piso. No puedo creer que aun siga sentada, yo estoy de pie respirando agitado como si hubiese corrido la maratón de fin de año. La verdad es que ambos la hemos pasado bastante mal esta semana ¿verdad? Queríamos evitar este momento. El momento en que ambos tenemos la última palabra.

El señor pantalones sexis soltó un: "te lo dije" en voz baja dirigido a su compañera y caminó hacia la puerta con ese paso pausado que tanto caracteriza a los chicos súper guay como él.

Esperé. La vi ponerse de pie enfrentarme cara a cara, tomar aire, abrir la boca y …

¿Saben algo? La boca de Rachel Roth es muy pequeña, jugosa y dulce. Cálida.

Sus manos frías, muy torpes para lograr separarme de ella. Su forcejeo en vano, pues para colmo no sabe decidir evitar que mi lengua recorra los recovecos de su boca o si debería mejor evitar que mi mano derecha pellizque su trasero. Atrapada con la guardia baja, ¿creíste que te dejaría? ¡Sorpresa nena! Te extrañe tanto.

Al final es Jason quien me empuja lejos de ella.

-¡¿Pero que pasa contigo?! –grita el señor sexi.

-¡Hey! –respondí entre risas- no te metas.

Le eché una mirada a mi perfectísima de novia que de perfecta ahora no tenía nada, toda despeinada y roja, agitada y enfurecida. Estaba que echaba humo por la orejas, pero no dijo nada. Volví a ponerme de pie, ella retrocedió asustada y Jason volvió a jalarme hacia el piso.

-¡Garfield!-gritó Dick

-¡Dick! -grite yo gateando por el piso.

-¡Se suponía que tenías que terminar con ella!-me recriminó atravesándose en mi camino.

-Cambie de opinión viejo, me voy a casar con ella.

-¿Qué?

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡¿QUÉ!? -chilló Rachel.

-¡Y tendremos seis hijos!

Para ese entonces la situación ya rozaba lo ilógico, tanto así que ella corría por el salón escapando, yo detrás intentando atraparla con Jason tirando de mí.

-¿Has visto lo sexi que se ve enojada? ¿Sabes lo bien que habla latín? Es tan independiente…. y su nuevo corte de cabello es tan….

Me vi sujeto, con la cara en el piso, atrapado en una llave de lucha libre de dolor infinito. Presa del chico del salón "B".

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? –se enfureció Jason con la suela de su zapato contra mi cara.

-No lo sé. Gar esto no era lo que quería –habló Dick irritado- aquí hay un malentendido….

-¡Fue Dick! ¡El tiene la culpa de todo! -grité-¡Devuélvele sus libros a mi novia! ¡y pide disculpas por lo del chicle!

-¿Libros?-se extrañó mi captor mirando a su nemesis- no me digas que…¿tú lo hiciste?

Dick se vio descubierto y su silencio fue mi libertad, aun en el piso pero libre al fin. Rachel se acercó y me ayudó a levantarme. Ahora éramos los tres contra uno.

 _-¿Porque no dejaste que ella aceptara la culpa y recibiera su castigo Garfield?- dijo finalmente Dick tamborileando los dedos contra la mesa. Se sintió como una daga._

¿Y dejar que Rachel apareciera al día siguiente con los moretones en su cara? ¿No defenderla solo porque es de otro salón?, ¿Porque a ti no te conviene? ¿Porque arruinaría tu perfecta vida con tu perfecta novia? ¿Creiste que echandole la culpa por medio de internet , poniendo a todos en su contra y en contra de Jason. ¿Ella por fin terminaría conmigo? Y como no lo lograste querías obligarme a mi.

¿Y tú te haces llamar el líder perfecto, el buen chico?

Esto es, publicidad engañosa.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Connor Kurasay.**


End file.
